


A Moment Of Chaos

by Zayroen



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: Chaos asks for some of Zagreus' time, it gets rather lonely after all and it has been a very very long time since they've had any company
Relationships: Zagreus/Chaos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	A Moment Of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> rated for second chapter

There was always a period between the leap into the portal and when he landed was a very odd feeling. He was never sure really, how long it took. A part of him had the feeling that it was both instant and also not somehow. A moment stretched into infinity so to speak, fitting then for whose lair it preceded. He’d been wary at first, skipping traversing down into the depths that always shifted. Master Chaos was an unknown and experience had taught him that such things were to be avoided at all costs. That had changed over his many attempts to free himself from the Underworld and he now welcomed the sight of the entrances.

Landing, he took a moment to catch himself and shake off the odd feeling before looking up to be greeted with something….new. The orb was there, as always but different. He couldn’t say how it was different but a feeling told him to tread carefully. “Master Chaos?” He asked as he approached, regarding the orb before slowly reaching out a hand.

“ _ **Greetings Son of Hades. I have been waiting for you.**_ ” Chaos spoke almost before they touched the orb itself, the odd multiple-yet-one voice thrumming through him. “I have an offer, something new to bring about change. A greater gift than before but with a different price.” Was he imagining it or did Chaos sound...excited?

“A greater gift? A stronger boon you mean? I’ll take any aid getting out of this place. What’s the price?” he asked, intrigued. He did not fear a trap, Nyx had assured him that while a trickster, Chaos was honest. Kept their word and he’d long since ceased to fear for his life here. “Do I move slower *and* have to hop on one leg this time?” He added with a little grin. He wouldn’t admit it but he liked making Chaos laugh, it vibrated through him rather nicely.

“ _ **You may have access to both legs and your speed. All I ask in return for my power is time.” Zagreus frowned at that, puzzling at the request but before he could ask, Chaos was already speaking. “A mere blink of your time, fifteen minutes. During such you will remain here, enveloped in my realm.**_ ”

“Enveloped? Like...eaten? Are you trying to take over my body or something?” he asked, mismatched eyes narrowed warily at the very odd request. “Because I rather need this body you know, it being the only one I’ve got and all.” That earned him an amused breath.

“ _ **No, you’re body will remain yours. I have no need to take that from you. It has merely been a very long time since any has been a part of my realm, most of your kin have long forgotten about me as you well know. Fifteen minutes for a choice of my greatest boons**_.” 

He had a witty comment on his tongue but it died as he realized very suddenly, that Master Chaos. The creator of all things, all the Olympians and thus all that followed, was lonely! Of course, they'd be lonely, having been forgotten after all. “That’s not a very long time at all so...why not. I’ve got time to spare, the surface isn’t going anywhere after all.” He agreed, spreading his arms out a little. “I’m all yours.”

In hindsight, he really should have known better.


End file.
